Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll
The Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll is a magical model of Jack Sparrow himself. It has appeared in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Initially created to force Jack to help Blackbeard find the Fountain of Youth, the doll eventually found its way into the hands of Angelica. Appearances Films ''Dead Man's Chest One of the film's theatrical posters featuring a voodoo doll resembling Jack Sparrow. The doll would also hang as one of the dangles seen on the film's skull logo. On Stranger Tides .]] One of Blackbeard's most trusted methods was the voodoo doll. So after thwarting Jack Sparrow's mutiny aboard the ''Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack was brought into Blackbeard's cabin, where Blackbeard made a voodoo doll resembling Jack. Upon finishing, Blackbeard used a knife to carve on the doll, which Jack felt, leaving a scar in its place. To force Jack into helping him find the fabled Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard held the doll over a lit candle (with the head of the doll over the flame), which gave Jack terrible head pains and forced him to help lead Blackbeard to the Fountain. The doll later came to play when Angelica showed Jack the bottled Black Pearl in a special cabinet in Blackbeard's cabin. Angelica had the doll in her grasp while taking with Jack, who tried to take the doll from her. As Blackbeard's crew journeyed through thick jungle, Jack Sparrow asked the zombie quartermaster if he would survive a jump over a chasm, the quartermaster asked Angelica for the doll before throwing it down the cliff. Jack screamed as the doll fell down until it splashed down, though it proved that Jack would survive the jump. In a post-credits scene, Blackbeard's voodoo doll of Jack ended up washed ashore on an island where Angelica was marooned on by Jack Sparrow. Picking up the doll, Angelica reacts with a grin. El Capitan Theater On May 2011, to accompany the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the El Capitan Theatre had an exclusive exhibit featuring authentic props and costumes from the film. The Voodoo Doll of Jack Sparrow was among the props displayed. Trivia *In the original Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides script, Blackbeard cuts off one of Jack Sparrow's dreadlocks and puts it in his voodoo doll creation. However, in the final cut of On Stranger Tides, he just creates the doll without the use of his dreadlocks. Whether the moment was cut from the final version of the On Stranger Tides or if it was even filmed at all is unknown. *Jack Sparrow's wound in On Stranger Tides was thought to be a "trident-shaped" wound. However, in the screenplay, Jack's wound was a "pitchfork-shaped upside-down cross". *The voodoo doll never appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, and rather than finding the doll, Angelica finds Jack's hat and uses it for target practice while throwing coconuts. Gallery DSSJackVoodooDoll.jpg Jack Voodo Doll on Display.jpg JSVD OST Concept I.jpg JSVD OST Concept II.jpg OSTJackDollcarved.jpg|The doll being carved by Blackbeard. OSTJackvoodoodollonSolaFide.jpg|The doll washes to Angelica. BBtabledoll2.jpg|The voodoo doll. Voodoo doll.jpg|A voodoo doll on the Dead Man's Chest poster. Pirates-379.jpg Pirates4-380.jpg Pirates4-383.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-15176.jpg|Angelica picks up the doll. External links *Jack Sparrow Voodoo Doll on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Dolls Category:Pirates of the Caribbean objects